Rare unit
rare unit is special type of troops that has many ability, they can be bought at shop. or using rare ticket at units roulette. Rare Unit normal type normal rare units are cheap and simple and cost less jewel. *roundy springman *wheelie *medic helicopter *roundy bone soldier *roundy guard soldier *cannonbot *roundy ninja *roundy priest *roundy clown *roundy shaman *roundy witch *roundy hunter *roundy pirate soldier *roundy cowboy *totem pole *toy bot *roundy rocker *caterpillar *roundy psycho soldier *roundy magic girl *roundy drill dozer *battle ram *wall cannon *roundy shield soldier *roundy kung fu fighter boss stage award these units obtained from cyclone world. but some can be obtain from boss stage. *roundy space ranger *bronze pawn *fishy *squidy *crabby *flying core *snowball *roundy firebuster *bombot *block hazard *shieldsaur *relic roundy *roundy cossack dancer *roundy electon *kamikaze rider month award these units obtained from month event via clearing all stage. *slug *artillery *scorcher *roundy sky knight *morning-star knight *battle goliath *roundy career woman *hot air balloon *support carrier *roundy miner *roundy salaryman *roundy lighting mage *cylinder bot *shell crab *heavy truck *switcher swordman *jack in the box *wave surfer roundy *roundy hazmat soldier *roundy dark knight *mr.humpty *slithers *cubeling Super Rare Unit normal unit super rare units are more expensive than rare one, they're quiet strong. *roundy hip hop dancer *roundy droid *moniteroid *snail *pac-man jr *submarine *battle ship *roundy fighter *roundy bodhisattva soldier *UFO *roundy mace soldier *roundy skater *rocket tank *spider walker *spear thrower *metal crow *roundy hammer knight boss stage award these unit only award by clearing boss stage. *tornaroid *jewelrian *trolley *robo snake *baby tank event exclusive these units only bought in event. *singer *gold swordman *brain jar *metal swordman *roundy barbarian *roundy goblin *roundy all-star *genie of the lamp *idol witch *swimmer idol *christmas idol *easter idol killer cyborgs *V-sniper *V-burrower *V-berserker *V-grinder *V-teleporter other *money sack *slithers infected roundy these units is earned by clearing dark roundy boss stage. *infected swordman *infected axeman *infected gunner *infected spearman *infected heavy *infected zooka *infected fire mage *infected flamer *infected tank Ultra Rare Unit ultra rare units are strongest troops in game, but they're very expensive. one set appear in 4 days in ticket event. titanic beasts normal form is useless, but evolve form has powerful ability, and they're tanker units *luga *sea-cutter *hammer head *beetle *spore *spiny *hatman dynamite army these are not very powerful among other ultra super rare, but they have fast recharge. *battlecrusier *laser shuttle *drill cart *samurai *titan *nurse *bill junior *juggernaut tank war-guardians these are useful when you fight against black type. *phoenix *tiger *legion *minotaur *cyclops *succubus *yorogaton chimera *centaur galaxy gals most of them are anti-air, they also deploy as captain. *windy *thundia *kuu *kai *coppermine *kalisa *cici & koma *myrcia dragon emperors most of them has knocking and slowing effect, but they cost a lot of food. *thunder dragon *dragon turtle *wyvern *leviathan *big core dragon *skel-dragon *king drake *salamander red busters these are useful when you fight against red type. *battlecrusier *laser shuttle *minotaur *thundia *kuu *leviathan *big core dragon *peach boy *nova terra *vatn *bloody gal ultra souls these are useful when you fight against vaccine army. *urashima taro *crane arch *peach boy *budda guy *kaguya *iron nokana *cleopatra *first woman pandora dark heroes these are useful when you fight against future army. *cosmo *assault machine *sanatos *nova terra *heaven's gate *terminator *the time keeper *otto roundy superweapon each of them has their own ability. *death sun *mecha gigant *carrier *battle arbiter *hozmi *R-magnum *sliver cross anti-air patrol forces these are useful when you fight against flying type. *titan *nurse *windy *kai *coppermine *thunder dragon *dragon turtle *crane arch *sanatos *air force alpha iron crushers these are useful when you fight against metal type. *singer *idol witch *swimmer idol *christmas idol *easter idol *beetle *drill cart *kaguya *terminator *R-magnum *steel predator undead hunters these are useful when you fight against undead type. *artemis *vatn *belmont *apollo *trampler roundy assault forces this include multi-attack ability with powerful ability. *photon archor slyphs *future soldier mellow *solar warrior kelly *machine flower tiramisu *special force ulala space defenser these are useful when you're trouble with warp and barrier/force field. *crest of fire *crest of water *crest of wind *crest of ice *crest of stone *crest of earth the seven deadly sins *envy the jealous *sexy flasher lust *big eater gluttony *filthy swine greed *sloth the indolent *arrogant baron pride *wrath the ferocious ultra rare all-star all of ultra rare units appear. *wannabe hero *white baby *davy johns *little valkyrie *hex-gon mega-ultra rare all-star same as ultra rare all-star, but higher chance to get ultra rare units. *anti-hero *first baby *skull johns *dark valkyrie event exclusive these units only bought in event. *diver kalisa *bikini nova *beach kai *summer kuu *ocean coppermine *candy windy *thundia reaper *raven warship *santa kuu *elf kai *elsa coppermine *christmas nurse *snow twinstar *titania *easter heaven's gate other *cybertrooper *roundy hero Legendary Unit they're much stronger than ultra rare units. unlike ultra rare units, they are hidden until obtained. and they have extremely low drop rate. *core of tabuu (titanic beasts) *wonder bonny (dynamite army) *miyamoto musashi (war-guardians) *jeanne (galaxy gals) *unidrake (dragon emperors) *pied piper (ultra souls) *imperial general sigma (dark heroes) *mighty crab (roundy superweapon) *superweapon destructo (undead hunters) *crest of light (space defenser) Category:Roundys